Shino-Sensei
by KingsOfSarutobi
Summary: Shino Aburame, one of the unspoken heroes of the Fourth Great Shinobi War finds himself with a set of unofficial students. How will the drama of a new era in the Shinobi world change Shino and his students' reality? (Post Manga timeline, minor AU [Example: alive Neji], Pairing uncertain).


**Author's note:**

**I am NOT abandoning TSC. It's just taking a while for this new chapter to be formed, and I intend to work on it a lot during winter break.**

**In this fic, things are centered 1-2 years after the end of the Naruto manga, and the point of view of this, well I don't need to spoil everything. In any suggestions or reviews that take place, please state whether you would like a pairing to take place. I have two ideas. That's it. Expect these chapters to be shorter than my TSC chapters, as they're easier to write without 10 things going on at once.**

**Also, I'm changing up my writing style from 1st person to 3rd person, because I've found it's a bit more flexible to write in the third person unless I'm writing a personal essay or something along those lines. I'm not doing that, am I? ;D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I think that's all there is to say… I hope you like this story?**

**Chapter 1: Shino Aburame.**

On a quiet day in an empty field, a lone figure was meditating, and the area around this figure was totally still, aside from a small wind. If one were to inspect the scene closer, they would discover this figure was a man, who hadn't hit adulthood quite yet. All of this man's clothing was dark. The person's face was calm and impassive, but dark sunglasses blocked his eyes. For people other than the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village, this man would be too suspicious looking to be trusted. To the shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, this was simply a member of Aburame – a noble clan of the Leaf.

Despite the Aburame being a noble clan, and this man being the heir of said clan, this individual was not prideful man. Shino Aburame never underestimated his enemies – something he prided himself in. Not when against an academy student, not in the Fourth Shinobi World War that forced him to fight his older brother figure. Shino never let his guard down, and never took people lightly. Thus, when those three academy students started following him, he knew there had to be a good reason.

**_Flashback – Two months Naruto departs Konoha_**

"And… Dismissed. I think the three of you are ready for the Chunin exams. Keep in mind they'll be held in Suna this time, so keep an eye out for those three siblings, the Yondaime Kazekage's children, I believe. This time you are all ready. Hinata, you have your own jutsu, and a stronger will than before. You will make your family proud." Hinata's shyness, while nowhere near fixed, had improved, if only limited to the battlefield.

"Kiba, you have gotten faster and stronger, and Akamaru doubly so. If you don't watch out, Akamaru may be the one protecting you!" Akamaru barked in happiness and Kiba scowled, but everyone knew he was inwardly happy with Kurenai's praise.

"Shino, your taijutsu and speed has grown immensely from where it was six months ago, and your abilities to detect and dispel genjutsu have grown as well. All three of you are ready. Team Eight _will_ be chunin!" With that and a cheer, the four members of Team Eight parted ways.

As Kurenai turned around though, the Aburame heir stood before her, not leaving like his teammates.

"Shino? Is something going on?" Shino didn't respond for a second, until he spoke in the typical Aburame fashion.

"Kurenai-sensei, I believe I should stay here, as there are some unknown chakra signatures in the forest, and they have been there for at least thirty minutes. They are watching us. I believe this, because-"Kurenai sighed.

"Shino, do as you see fit, but I detected those chakra signatures too. I sincerely doubt they're anyone to worry about. I sincerely doubt your skill was anything short of Chunin level at the last exams." Shino nodded, and though he didn't express it, was filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I will be confronting them," Shino turned around and started to walk, "and that's because-" Shino turned around and saw Kurenai had left. His eyebrow twitched. Was it that hard to let him finish his sentences?

Walking towards the bushes, Shino heard voices around him. This was either an enemy trying to lull him into a false sense of security, or people who had no clue how to be a ninja.

"Shhh, shhh, does Shino-san even recognize us? How are you sure one of his teammates won't come for us? I heard that they have a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka on this team too, I bet they knew we were here!" Shino stopped. He recognized those voices from somewhere… Shino decided to move to behind their position so he could clearly see what was happening here.

"We last saw Shino-san a long time ago, I bet he doesn't remember us... And even if he did, there's no way he would train us." Shino raised an eyebrow as he observed the three students from the academy he had led on that mission Naruto had messed up. _Then again, Naruto's somehow messed up quite a few missions we've been on together_… thought Shino, thinking of the Bikochu Beetle mission. _What were their names? Suzu, Hotaru, and… Kogane, that's right._

"Stop idolizing him, Hotaru. We're here because he's the only one who can train us, not because he's the best one! My dad says the Aburame aren't anything special! I bet-" Shino's eye twitched, and he decided now was a good time to start showing why his clan was a noble one.

"You know, if you want me to train you, Kogane, insulting my clan doesn't help your case, because I am insulted as well. As for me being the only one who can train you, those words don't seem to line up with the fact that you were watching my team train for quite a while. Considering Hotaru, as you so eloquently put it, is 'idolizing' me, I may as well train her privately. Unless you have any other opposition to this statement-" All three students jumped in fright.

"You remembered us, Shino-san!" Suzu spoke up. Shino's eyebrows rose. If anyone, Suzu was like Shino – strong but silent. In fact, all three students were like Shino's own team. Suzu was strong but quiet, just like Shino. Kogane was loud and overly straightforward, just like Kiba. Hotaru, on the other hand, was similar to Hinata, but now that Shino thought about it, her behavior was much more like that Tenten girl from Team Gai. Hotaru made sure there was peace between her two friends, or rather a diplomat stopping idiocy from taking place.

"So, you want to be trained?" The three nodded. "I have the Chunin exams in Sunagakure coming up – I can't even think about training you three until I've done everything I can to be ready for Suna." The three nodded, and responded with

"Hai, Shino-sensei!" Shino blinked and smiled, although none of them could see it. Walking away he thought to himself; _this is an unusual turn of events, but not too bad. That's because…_

**_Flashback End (Apparently Shino will always be interrupted…)_**

A flurry of Kunai flew from Shino's left side, and a flurry of senbon flew from Shino's right. Staying in his meditative pose, the bug user waited. Just as the first kunai and senbon hit him, Shino's body turned into a swarm of insects, and Hotaru felt a kunai against her neck.

"You did well, but you should have a counter strategy, that's because-" A kunai pierced this Shino from behind but this Shino too turned into insects and swarmed around Hotaru, stealing her chakra every second they were surrounding her. It didn't help that Shino was a shinobi well trained in insect-based jutsu.

"Hotaru, substitute with this kunai!" Kogane threw a kunai next to him as the insects suddenly found their source of chakra gone. Hotaru caught her breath and sighed.

"Thanks, Kogane. Where is Suzu?" Kogane grinned.

"He's making sure Shino-sensei doesn't get away. You know how he slippery he is with those insects." Hotaru was panting, but still smiled and laughed a little.

"I've found him!" Senbon started flying out of trees behind them, aimed for a bush to Hotaru's right. As the two students watched, they saw their sensei jumping out of a bush, kunai in hand. Kogane stepped in front of Hotaru, Kunai in hand, and Suzu jumped towards their position, his own being exposed.

"Enough." The three students relaxed and waited for their unofficial sensei's report. "Hotaru, you have done well with Kunai practice, but you did not have a plan for the event that I chose to attack you rather than Suzu." Hotaru blushed and looked down in shame, but Shino ignored this and moved on to Kogane.

"Kogane, you supported your teammate and got her out of a tricky situation. Your proposal of how to escape said situation wasn't too bad either. That being said, you shouldn't have let my clone sneak up on Hotaru that easily." Kogane was happy with his praise and grinned, sitting down.

"Suzu, well done with the senbon barrages. I must question though, why did you not use genjutsu against me? Even though I know genjutsu is your chief talent, why did you not use it? Knowing your enemy is only half the battle. That being said, your sensory abilities correctly determined where the real me was, and if this was a real mission where your enemy us proficient at cloning themselves, that would be crucial knowledge." Suzu nodded, not smiling or frowning.

"Arigatou, Sensei." They spoke in unison. Shino nodded and gestured for them to follow him out of the training ground.

"You've done well, you three. Lets get some food before we continue, and _no_ Ichiraku Ramen." Shino said, knowing that Kogane was not happy.

"But why! Naruto-sama goes to that place, so it must have some secret to making people powerful!" Shino sighed.

Despite being one of the famed "Konoha 11", or rather, "Konoha 13", with Sasuke and Sai's joining of the unofficial group, few people looked farther than a few of their key members. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, whose eyes would never go blind from overuse, and he had a Rinnegan – the eyes which were supposedly divine. Sasuke's eyes would have gained him enough of a reputation even if he didn't use them to resurrect Neji Hyuuga, the most powerful Hyuuga, who won a fair set of honors against Edo Tensei and Zetsu alike. Naruto had the support and chakra of all nine Bijuu, and that along with being in total control of the Kyuubi and the driving force to win the war… Sakura had become the second coming of Tsunade before her twentieth birthday, and the new Ino-Shika-Cho had played various crucial roles on the battlefields. As for a few other members of the Konoha 13… They had, for the most part, gained a large amount of fame.

Listening to Kogane complain, however… Not worth it. That was because…

"Shino-sensei! We're going to Ichiraku's! Even Hotaru and Suzu want ramen today!" Shino turned around to see Hotaru nodding weakly and Suzu staring at him in a way that plainly said 'Anything to keep Kogane quiet.' Shino sighed and knew that his wallet would be getting lighter soon. Kogane's manic obsession with Naruto extended to stuffing himself full of ramen until he could eat no more…

**A/N: I will repeat. The Sage's Curse WILL continue when I get time. For the time being though, I will write this story. Considering I don't have a beta, I would really like it if someone would ****_like _****to beta for me. Please forgive any errors, either in storyline (The Neji thing was intentional, before someone says he died in canon, I KNOW.), grammar, or the way I display characters. I'm doing my best to stay true to their canon behaviors, but... I'm human. I make a great many mistakes.**

**Characters (Ages and ranks):**

**~Team Gai - 18-19~**

**Neji - Jonin**

**Tenten – Tobetsku Jonin**

**Lee - Jonin**

**~Team 7 – 17-18~**

**Naruto – Jonin**

**Sakura – Jonin**

**Sai – ANBU**

**Sasuke – Jonin**

**~Team 8 – 17-18~**

**Hinata – Chunin**

**Kiba – Chunin**

**Shino – Tobetsku Jonin **

**~Team 10 - 17-18~**

**Shikamaru – Jonin**

**Ino – Chunin **

**Choji – Chunin**

**~Shino's Team ~ (Unofficial Team – Academy Students):**

**Kogane Ihai - 12**

**Hotaru Toryo– 11**

**Suzu Kurama – 11**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Shino's Goal.**

**~KingsOfSarutobi**


End file.
